


Love at Frost Sight

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Loneliness, M/M, Poverty, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Christmas based Merwin fics.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 19





	1. Food Bank

Merlin’s head hung down as he tossed a scarf over his shoulder, covering his mouth. He had no reason to speak so he figured he may as well keep himself warm with his own hot, panting breaths. His road was eerily quiet, the only hint of noise being the muffled shouts of playful kids in their back garden. Clouds of his breath seeped through the fabric and stained the winter air as Merlin’s feet slipped on the ice a little. His long legs began working overtime to keep him upright as he trudged forward. The cheery lights illuminating the way did nothing to uplift his mood despite him glancing at them every few steps in the hopes of a little Christmas spirit.

This would be the twenty-fourth Christmas day without a family for him. No excitable children, high on their one-off breakfast of chocolate. No mum or dad to frantically curse at the oven, regretfully pulling out another burnt turkey. No partner to curl up with by the fire as the festive movies blurred together one after the other. Merlin spent his Christmas day the same as any other, just without the helpful distraction of work.

This morning he had thumbed through the cards with a wistful smile. Photographs of parents tired grins and rampaging children printed on the front of each one. Most from work colleagues and a couple from the people on his road. He enjoyed their good wishes and delighted that they still remembered him every year. Yet he could never quite bring himself to put them up, a reminder of what he never had. Inevitably, he would place them on the table and begin gathering the gifts. His yearly donation to the food bank of presents for the children became more extravagant each year. He earned enough to keep a small family going so doing something good with it at least gave him a moment of joy.

He didn’t use to mind being alone at this time, he would spend the day doing something he enjoyed instead. But as the years drew on and the threat of retirement grew ever closer, Merlin had begun to sober up to the fact that he might never have a family to go home to. The dreaded conversation of kids became a longing one and then moved on to a distant dream. Something that happened to other people. Like winning the lottery or owning a yacht. He tried not to dwell on it but when you’re walking down a long road alone on Christmas day, the thought tends to stray to where things may have gone wrong.

As usual, the food bank was devoid of almost all life. A few volunteers hastily stacking last-minute donations, rubbing their hands together in between passing each other items. One of the women he knew well, the other a new addition.  
“Melinda, hello,” Merlin greeted, a warm smile on his face as he swerved around the mess. She sent a smile back, albeit a sad one. He knew she didn’t like seeing him alone like this every year, each time she would glance back to see if anyone followed. They never did.

“Merlin! How are you?” She asked, pulling him in for a hug. A mulled wine scent always lingered on her jumper and that’s how Merlin knew it was Christmas.  
“Good, thank ye. Hope things are going well,” Merlin said as he pulled away, taking a glance at the tables. He noticed Melinda doing the same.

“Got lots of food this year but the presents are all out, unfortunately,” she sighed and Merlin’s heart broke a little at how many children would have to be told Santa hadn’t been this year. Merlin gestured to his bags over spilling around his feet.  
“Hopefully this can help any last-minute additions,” Merlin said and both the women seemed overjoyed.

“Definitely love, you’re a star! If you’d just like to bring them over we can sort them,” Melinda offered even though she knew what was coming.  
“No need dear, ye know they’re already sorted and I’m here to put them away,” Merlin said, picking them up hesitantly and slipping to the counter at the back. Melinda rolled her eyes but pat him on the back regardless.

Merlin began placing the toys out and sorting a wrapping station, a new thing he’d tried out last year. It seemed to work pretty well as Merlin was incredibly fast and efficient at wrapping even though practice had been slim to none over the recent years.

He had barely gotten half the presents out of the bag when he heard frantic panting and footsteps. He looked around to see a young man who was not dressed for the days' weather, sprinting towards the table. His hat was at a slightly crooked angle as if it had been haphazardly shoved on.  
“Melinda, ‘ave you got anythin’? Anythin’ at all?” He asked desperately, his voice strained and his chest heaving.  
“You are just in luck Eggsy! Go and see Merlin at the back. He’ll help you out,” she said with a grin and a hand on his shoulder. 

The boy, Eggsy, looked so relieved as he made his way over to Merlin. He wiped away a couple of tears that nobody had meant to see as he stood at the table and his eyes went wide.  
“Woah bruv, who donated all of this then ay?” Eggsy looked down at the array of gifts, Merlin chucked as that wasn’t even the half of it. Before he could confess, Eggsy spoke up again.

“They must ‘ave a silver spoon up their arse. We got kids ‘round here going hungry and we’re working our arses off while some geezers got this sorta money... mad world,” Eggsy scoffed, he sounded frustrated and, is he was honest, Merlin shared his frustration. He donated as much as he could but it never felt like enough when he saw the kids eagerly passing a sandwich around after school.

“It was me, who donated this,” Merlin sighed sadly, figuring it was better to admit his mistakes, and Eggsy’s face paled a little.  
“I’m so sorry bruv, me an’ me big mouth. Mum always says it’ll get me in troubl-“ Merlin cut him off.  
“Don’t worry about it lad, I share ye frustration. Donate most of my money to this place to try and help but it’s not enough,” Merlin agreed and the boy listened intently. A sad smile grew on his face as he pulled Merlin in for an unexpected, but not unwelcome, hug.  
“Thank you bruv, we use this place a lot so... thank you,” Eggsy spoke sincerely and Merlin bowed his head, already taking a liking to the new boy.

“My pleasure, what would ye like anyway? Boy, girl or baby?” He asked while gesturing to each section, and Eggsy shrugged.  
“To be honest, anything you can give me mate. Me little sister is 2 a-and I just, just wanna be able to tell her Santa thinks she’s been a good girl, y’know,” Eggsy spoke quietly and sadly, Merlin’s heart weighted in his chest.

“Well all the girl's gifts are over here but if nothing takes ye fancy then the boys and babies are behind me,” Merlin directed, continuing to empty out the gifts as Eggsy scanned the table. His eyes landed on one of Merlin’s tiniest presents, a small box of princess Lego he’d found in a card shop at the till. He picked it up.

“C-Could I take this please?” He asked and Merlin was shocked at the tiny present choice but humbled to know Eggsy clearly knew what his sister wanted.  
“Of course, if it’s princesses she likes take this too,” Merlin reached down and handed him the castle. It was one of his more recent finds in a gift shop down the end of London, a beautiful dollhouse complete with accessories.

“Are you sure bruv, that seems pretty big. I-I don’t wanna take too much,” Eggsy hesitated and squinted in concern but Merlin beamed.  
“I am very sure lad, would ye like me to wrap these for ye?” Merlin asked and Eggsy nodded eagerly.  
“You would be a lifesaver bruv, thank you, I’m shite at wrapping,” Eggsy laughed as Merlin made quick work of the boxes. They were the easiest thing to do so within a minute they were back in front of Eggsy, neatly wrapped in pink paper with a bow.

Merlin passed Eggsy a pen for the tag.  
“What?” Eggsy stared nervously at Merlin, his eyes flickering between the present and his hand.  
“For the tag, do ye want to write her name on there,” Merlin looked down and Eggsy laughed, shaking his head.  
“Sorry, thanks. Me ‘eads all over the place today,” Eggsy laughed, scribbling down a message before handing the pen back.  
“Have a wonderful day Eggsy, merry Christmas to ye and the wee one,” Merlin replied and Eggsy pulled him in for a brief final hug before nearly sprinting out of the place. Merlin was thankful he’d been able to help yet sad that someone so young had to rely on it.

Just before Eggsy left he stopped himself though, coming back and over to Melinda.  
“D-Do you have any blankets o-or coats by any chance?” Eggsy spoke quieter this time and Merlin couldn’t help but feel his stomach clench when Melinda shook her head. Eggsy looked down but quickly brushed it off, apologising for asking before thanking them and heading out. Before Merlin could register what he was doing, he was grabbing things and following Eggsy out.

“Eggsy!” Merlin called as quietly as possible and he turned around, slipping a little before coming back.  
“What’s up? Sorry bruv I just really wanna get back,” Eggsy was shivering, his jeans worn through and his jacket torn up.  
“Here, take this,” Merlin shrugged off his coat and Eggsy immediately began declining upon realising what he was attempting to do.

“Nah, bruv really it’s fine. I’m not that bad, not a charity case,” Eggsy declined and Merlin smiled sadly, coat in his arms and an icy chill down his spine.  
“Please take it if ye would like, I’m an old man who has no family to buy for on Christmas and a silver spoon up his arse,” Merlin laughed and Eggsy bit back a smile at the line. He hesitated but something must have clicked in him as he reached forward.  
“Bruv, this is too much, thank you,” Eggsy slipped the coat on and even though it drowned him, it suited him incredibly well. Merlin waved him off with the knowledge that Eggsy now had his number stuffed away in the pocket should his sister ever need anything more.

It had been a long and emotional day by the time Merlin got home at half four. He huffed down on the sofa, bags empty but heart full. He bit his quivering lip and tried desperately not to think about how many babies gifts had been taken that day. It was such a horrible world. He was just about to switch on the TV for the night and mope in his dressing gown when his mobile rang, Beethoven’s Turkish March echoing around his flat.

“Hello?” Merlin asked upon not recognising the number.  
“Hello bruv, sorry to bother ya but I found your number in the pocket of this coat you gave me,” Eggsy sounded nervous and he could hear a baby crying in the background. Merlin grew fonder and also subsequently worried.

“Hello Eggsy, yes I had hoped ye’d call. Is everything okay lad?” Merlin asked and there were a few silent seconds of Eggsy attempting to calm his sister before he turned his attention back to the phone.  
“it’s just- you ain’t got a-a place we can go ‘ave ya? It’s me sister, she ain’t well I don’t think a-and,” Eggsy sounded unsure and Merlin cut him off.  
“I’ll text ye my address, ye and your little lass are more than welcome here,” Merlin offered and Eggsy sighed, profusely thanking Merlin with no polite refusal before the phone cut off. Merlin smiled as he stared at the newly sent message, it wasn’t an expected twist to the day but it was very much a nice one.

Eggsy arrived 15 minutes later, the doorbell ringing loudly. It had been so long since anyone had used it, he had forgotten what that noise was. Merlin opened it to find Eggsy shivering, his sister in his arms and bundled up in Merlin’s coat.

“Come in, make yourself at home,” Merlin invited them in and Eggsy stepped across the door nervously.  
“Thank you so much bruv, usually I wouldn’t ask b-but she’s got a bad cough and I don’t wanna keep ‘er in the cold,” Eggsy said, rocking his upset sister as he stood in the living room.

“Bless her, if ye wanna sit by the fire and get warmed up, I think I have some honey around here somewhere,” Merlin searched the cupboards until he found the liquid, still in date and barely opened. He returned to the living room to find the small girl sitting on his coat and Eggsy checking her over. He couldn’t help but swoon a little, he never could have hoped he’d have a child in his living room.

“Here ye go, it should be okay for her,” Merlin offered the jar to Eggsy with a spoon and Eggsy took it hesitantly.  
“What’s this for?” He asked and Merlin smiled wistfully.  
“Age-old cough medicine for little ones, me mam used to use it on me when I was a wee boy,” Merlin said and Eggsy raised an eyebrow, scooping some up and gently feeding it to the small girl.  
“Is that nice Dais? Does that taste good?” Eggsy cooed as the whimpering cries stopped and a small grin took its place.

Eggsy passed it back to him with a surprised yet thankful expression.  
“You’re a wizard bruv,” Eggsy joked and Merlin laughed with raised eyebrows.  
“Well, guess I’m named Merlin for a reason,” Merlin shrugged and Eggsy began giggling. If he hadn’t been looking directly at him, Merlin would have thought the childish noise was coming from the little girl. Merlin watched the boy double over and the more he laughed, the more Merlin realised that he looked beautiful with a smile on his face. His eyes shined gleefully instead of holding in unshed tears and his dimples were deeper then the oceans Merlin had travelled to. He shook away those thoughts quickly but once they arrived, he knew they wouldn’t quite leave.

Merlin helped Eggsy wrap his sister up in bundles of blankets and lay her down to rest after that.  
“Goodnight wee one, get better soon,” Merlin muttered as he brushed a finger over her cheek while Eggsy was in the toilet. He tried not to let the moment seep into his head, lest it make him more depressed when they were gone. The toilet flushed and Eggsy came out.

“She alright?” Eggsy asked, fiddling with his zipper and Merlin fought to keep his eyes ahead.  
“Yeah, out to sleep like a light, poor thing,” Merlin said sympathetically gazing down at her.  
“Listen I know this is weird but thank you for havin’ us at such short notice. Her parents ain’t good for ‘er and I-I just didn’t know where else to go, to be honest with ya,” Eggsy sat down on the other side of Merlin with a sigh, staring at the floor as the day's events hit him. Merlin placed a hand on Eggsy’s thigh and tried his best to find the right words.

“I’ve had my fair share of family problems lad and sometimes ye are better off without them, trust me. Ye are doing your best, I can see that, and that’s all she can ask of ye,” Merlin comforted and Eggsy wiped a tear away but his head was bowed too low for Merlin to see. He reached up quickly, pulling Merlin into a hug. The older man could feel Eggsy’s shoulders shaking but he didn’t say anything, simply pat his back and gave him a shoulder to lean on.

“Sorry, you probably ‘ad better things to do with your Christmas day than spend it with a chav and his sick sister,” Eggsy scoffed, hoping a comment would lighten the mood but Merlin’s brows furrowed at the way he talked about himself.  
“I can’t think of a better way to spend it, my lad,” Merlin smiled, patting Eggsy’s knee before getting up.

“I shall start the dinner, I was planning on having soup but I shall make an effort now there’s company,” Merlin announced and before Eggsy could even protest, Merlin was shushing him.  
“No ifs and buts, I’ve been looking for an excuse to cook properly for a while now anyway,” Merlin grinned and Eggsy found himself grinning along.  
“Let me help then,” Eggsy offered, rolling up his sleeves.

They spent a couple of hours messing around in the kitchen, throwing flour and painting each other's cheeks with gravy. Finally, a half-decent dinner came together and they sat down, still breathless from their messy antics while cooking.  
“Looks good, Merlin,” Eggsy smirked, staring across at Merlin’s oil-slicked bald head.  
“Looks very good, Eggsy,” Merlin chuckled back with a fond gaze. They were just about to tuck into their masterpiece when a shout erupted from the living room.

“Eggy!” Daisy babbled and Eggsy rolled his eyes, placing down his knife and fork.  
“Can never get a minutes peace,” Eggsy muttered in a light-hearted tone. Merlin smiled but inside envied the fact that Eggsy had a small one to take care of.  
“Hello flower, you feeling better darlin’?” Eggsy cooed and the next second Daisy was in the kitchen, wrapped in Eggsy’s arms and then moved to sit on his lap. Merlin leaned over the table, unable to resist how adorable she looked all tired and dozy.

“Hello Daisy, hope ye had a very good nap little lass,” Merlin said, delighting when her hand grabbed onto his fingers in a tight grip.  
“Daisy, this is Merlin. Can you say that, Mer-lin,” Eggsy emphasised and she thought for a minute before bouncing like she had an idea.  
“Merwin! Merwin!” she delighted and Merlin burst into laughter at how precious it sounded.  
“Very good Daisy, wonderful!” Merlin praised, rubbing his fingers over her tuft of hair.

They spent the rest of the hours playing with Daisy now she was feeling better. Merlin helped her set up her castle, placing a crown neatly on her head and moving the Lego princesses to the ballroom upon her command.

Eggsy watched fondly from the sofa, enjoying the time to himself but he couldn’t help but admire the older man. He wasn’t sure if it was just the kindness or something else but Eggsy began to see a crush developing. When Merlin looked up at him, a big grin on his face and announced, “I’m the royal maid!” Eggsy’s heart fluttered a little and he decided that maybe his thing for older men was reappearing.

By the time 9 pm rolled around Daisy was asleep in Merlin’s arms and he and Eggsy were watching Elf on the TV. Eggsy hesitantly let his head rest on Merlin’s shoulder, his heart hammering in his chest.  
“Do ye want to take Daisy up to bed?” Merlin whispered, not wanting to let him get too comfortable with Eggsy’s affection and even though Eggsy didn’t want to move, he knew he would have to.

“Yeah, where should I take her?” Eggsy asked, not letting his disappointment show and instead focussing on slipping the mass of fabric into his arms.  
“Just round the corner from the bathroom is the spare room,” Merlin smiled and he got so caught up in watching Eggsy leave and mutter sweet whispers to his sister that he forgot he’d left certain... things in there for later.

His eyes went wide as he skidded along the wooden floor and tried to keep it cool by the door. He peeked in and found Eggsy silently laughing so hard he was crying, biting on his fist to stop himself waking Daisy up, who was now curled up on the bed.

“I-I, um... ye weren’t supposed to find that,” Merlin breathily laughed, averting his gaze down. Eggsy held up the giant, pink glittering dildo with his eyes sparkling and a grin lighting up his face.  
“It was a, um, gag gift from Harry Hart... at my work,” Merlin attempted to explain but he burst into the same laughs as Eggsy after a few seconds. Eggsy shoved it in the top draw, only taking a second glance at the rest of the toys before remembering it was rude to look and followed Merlin out. They sat down on the sofa, still smiling from the hilarity of it all.

“You were really planning to use that?” Eggsy asked, half teasing, half curious, before realising that wasn’t an appropriate question.  
“That was rude, forget it, sorry,” Eggsy’s smile died out and Merlin smirked, not wanting Eggsy to feel like he couldn’t mention it. It was, after all, Merlin’s fault for forgetting it was there.

“Well, I won’t lie. Despite it being for fun, it has come in handy on those lonely nights,” Merlin shyly admitted before shaking his head, “God ye don’t wanna hear about an old man’s sex life, apologies lad,” Merlin shook his head and let his smile go. A reminder that a piece of plastic would most likely be the only thing he’d have to keep him company after tonight.

“Stop it, you’re bloody gorgeous,” Eggsy replied before his eyes widened, realising what he’d said, “me and my bloody big mouth again,” Eggsy swallowed thickly. He opened his mouth to speak again but he knew he’d only make it worse. He expected Merlin to ask him to leave but instead, Merlin directed Eggsy’s chin upwards.

“You’re incredibly sweet gaol,” Merlin smiled, Scottish accent flowing tenderly on the tip of his tongue. His eyes flickering to Eggsy’s lips, “but I am just an old man, ye don’t want me,” Merlin sighed in resignment, forcing himself away from the heaven of Eggsy’s eyes.  
“And I’m just an estate chav who you met at a food bank so I can’t talk about being desirable or nothin’,” Eggsy bit his lip, “but I’m a chav who definitely knows what he wants,” Eggsy finished, cupping Merlin’s face and leading him in.

Despite both parties being unpractised, they met in a kiss that was so tender it could have been written into a thousand poems. It was safe to say that Merlin never spent another Christmas alone after that.


	2. By The Fire- Merlin/Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing about Merlin and Eggsy about to make love in front of the open fire.

“Ye are beautiful, ye know,” Merlin mutters softly into Eggsy’s pale skin. Kisses are being gently placed into the heaven of Eggsy’s newly washed hair. Neither had bothered to get dressed after their shower, the warmth of the fire and the promise of their skin touching too enticing. The sofa beneath them is covered in a soft blanket and wrapped loosely over Eggsy’s hips but soon doomed to fall.

Eggsy shifts in his lover's arms and turns to lie on his back, Merlin eagerly watching every move from his side with a fond gaze. Eggsy goes to speak but as he opens his mouth Merlin traces a delicate finger across his lips, he can feel Eggsy’s hot breath ghosting over it before seeping into the fire-warmed air. He follows the delicate pink skin, Eggsy gently pouting his lips in a kiss every few seconds. Their bodies couldn’t be any closer, wrapped up and intertwined.  
“You’re too good for me,” Eggsy replies eventually, whispers too sacred for the air to even carry them far. Merlin’s eyes glaze over the wounds littering his boyfriend’s face, following them like a dot to dot, weaving through the stories that put them there like a highlight reel.

He leans down, his lips pressed to Eggsy’s forehead. It feels hot beneath his mouth and if he were braver he’d inch his tongue out, taste the pureness of Eggsy’s skin and hold onto it until life forced him to let go. He pulled away, a shining mark all that was left of the moment until Eggsy’s arm arose from under the blanket and guided Merlin’s head downwards. A smile broke just before their lips connected and their tongues collided. It was slow and methodical but ran with such fluidity that even time seemed to value their efforts at holding it still.

Eggsy’s hands ran over his favourite part of his lover, sliding over the top of Merlin’s head with a light moan of appreciation. Merlin knew how to appease Eggsy and reached down, running his calloused palms over Eggsy’s thighs.  
“Mmm, marry me,” Eggsy breathlessly whispered into the kiss and if Merlin’s heart hadn’t already been racing, it sure was at that point. But both boys were too wrapped up to let any of it slip out of reach so Merlin panted his answer into Eggsy’s mouth.  
“Always, my Eggsy,” he answered deeply, his voice not more than a rumble. Eggsy knew that meant yes. It meant even more than that, it meant I will always choose you, love you, hold you. It meant you are mine, your name already a part of me.

Eggsy drew more of him in and steered the kiss to be filthier, wet tongues and grasping hands. He moved his arms to rest on the muscled landscape of Merlin’s back, he adored feeling his lover's body move with his, always in sync. Merlin grasped his hips, holding him in place tenderly as if to say ‘I’ve got you, my sweetheart, I won’t let you fall’.  
"Ye are the best present I could ever receive, my darling,” Merlin complimented, running one palm up and down the exposed side of his lover's body. Eggsy placed his leg over Merlin’s, turning on his side to face him.  
“You don’t even have to unwrap me,” Eggsy smirked, speaking in a darker and more sensual tone.

Merlin nearly growled, moving downwards and nosing at Eggsy’s neck, teasing the delicate skin as Eggsy’s head fell back and a high whine came from his mouth. Merlin felt the noise vibrate against his lips and he pressed a kiss there.  
“I only ever want to see ye like this, so delicate for me. So ready for me to pleasure ye, my angel,” Merlin spoke and it raised goosebumps on Eggsy’s skin. Their movement caused the blanket to fall, exposing Eggsy’s gorgeous body to the room and Merlin was overwhelmed with how much he could explore.  
“I love ye, I'm going to give ye the world one day,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It's been a while! Please leave kudos, comments and subscribe.
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson  
> Tumblr- angeltxmlinson


End file.
